1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a waterproof electrical connector securely fixed to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Arts
Universal Serial Bus (USB) interfaces are widely used in various electronic devices. In recent years, a micro USB interface is introduced to meet miniaturization requirement of electronic devices. Taiwan Utility Model No. M411033 discloses an electrical connector comprising a metallic shell, an insulating housing assembled to the metallic shell, and a plurality of terminals retained in the insulating housing. The insulating housing has a base portion and a tongue portion extending forwardly from the base portion. The tongue portion has an end surface and a receiving space recessed inwardly from the end surface. Each terminal has a contacting portion which is exposed in the receiving space. The electrical connector further has a sealing ring which is set on the end surface, in order to protect the electrical connector against dust and water. However, the connection between the electrical connector and a printed circuit board on which the electrical connector is mounted is achieved only by soldering the tail portions of the terminals to the printed circuit board, which is apt to damage. The sealing ring also is apt to dislodge from the end surface when the electrical connector is frequently used.
PCT Publication No. WO 2011/108679 discloses an electrical connector comprising a metallic shell mounted inside a housing and a sealing material provided along the outer circumference of the housing at a position close to an end section toward the connection terminal insertion side of the housing in order that water can be prevented from permeating deeply between a case and the connector. The metallic shell has a pair of fixing legs positioning into a printed circuit board. Because the fixing legs of the metal shell and a plurality of soldering portions of the contacts are both located similarly along a straight line at a rear side of the connector, the front side of the connector is very unsteady with respect to the printed circuit board.
An electrical connector that can be securely fixed to a printed circuit board and effectively prevent water from entering is desired.